New Beginnings
by Sky297
Summary: new girl at the barn
1. Chapter 1

"Skyler wake up, were almost there."whispered my mom. She was still driving and i was only half awake. Waking up a five am was NOT fun...unless it was for a horse show.

My Mom's new Husband had arrived in Connecticut a month ago to find a house and get my horse, Juniper settled in to my new stable.I really didn't want to move away from California. I made my barn buddies promise we would keep in touch.

David had called a few days ago to announce that he had finally found the perfect house for our family. My mom had hurriedly packed us up, while i laid on my bed saying good-byes to all my friends over the phone. Taking down all my pictures of me with my barn friends was the saddest part. Leaving my trainer would also be hard, but i had her cell number so we could stay in touch.

I opened my eyes and stretched. Crap, my foot had fallen asleep. My mom had decided to Fly to Connecticut Because she hates driving even though I said I could drive because I have my Premit but nope. When we landed we rented a car till we could get a new one here for my mom and me, hopefully. I started stomping, but my mom gave me a warning glance. I stopped. Rolling my eyes i looked out the window to see we were pulling up to a beautiful barn surrounded by Trees. There were 10 arenas 2 indoor 8 out door with some others here and there. The place was huge. There were three girls that looked about my age walking out their horses in the outdoor arena. Maybe I could make some friends, but I would NOT throw my old friends away. Thank the good lord for face book!

I would be finally able to see my Juniper. Juniper was a Black Brown 17h horse with beautiful white markings on his face. He was a russia warmblood/German Warmblood. He was a powerhouse jumper that could do hunters and eq. He was perfect for my 5'8 frame. Yes i'm 15 almost 16, but who says tall couldn't be fun? I get to ride horses for the rest of my life!

"Welcome to Hummingbird Nest Riding Stables honey!" said my mom putting the SUV into park."Lets go get your tack box out of the back."Mom stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her.

"Ya...just a sec." i said in awe, taking in the whole scene.

This was going to be my new beginning, a fresh start at life, but would I be able to leave my old California life?


	2. Chapter 2

I totally forgot about helping out my mom and ran into this new barn to find Juniper. I was wearing perfectly fit jeans and a pink tank with a Black sports jacket over it. I also had my Dark curly brown hair in a nice Sleek ponytail.

I soon found the barn office and ran in to find the barn manager. " do you know what stall I would find Juniper in? I asked hurriedly.

" He should be in stall 13. By the way, I'm Suzie, and who are you?"asked Suzie kindly.

"Skyler De La Cruz. Thanks for the help!" I ran out of the office,but before I could reach stall 13 i looked back over my shoulder. Juniper was standing in a set of cross ties and a girl about my age was hosing him off. He nickered a soft nicker when he saw me. i smiled and started walking toward my Horse."Who are you?" i asked the girl.

" Erica Watson. I just turned out this horse for a girl that should be coming to Hummingbird Nest soon." said Erica finishing hosing off Juniper and laying the hose back on the rack.

" Uum, Ya that's me..." I said after kissing Juniper's nose.

"oooh nice to meet you! Your horse is spirited I tried to hack him but he didn't even let me put on tack." Erica cooed. she looked over her shoulder. "Here come the barn rats, they are always at the barn!" Erica people walked up beside me.

"Hi, I'm Skyler De La Cruz." i said smiling." the new girl." I added.

"Wait! are you the girl that won top Junior rider of the usa Last show season?"

"Yea I am," I smiled like I did every time someone knew who i was in the show world

"Nicole! stop thats rude! Hola! I'm Lexie and this is my mare Lady!" said Lexie petting a small chestnut horse.

"Hi, I'm Nicole. This is my mare Grace." Said Nicole smiling kindly.

"I'm JC!" said Jackson laughing." Meet Ronny." Rocket was a medium black horse with white socks on all for feet.

" Skyler De La Cruz! Where have you been!" yelled my mom. she was caring my tack box with the help of Suzie.

" I kinda forgot...and uuum ran in to find Juniper" I mumbled.

"At least you started making friends." she sighed." bring Juniper down to stall13 ok?"

" Ok." I said hooking my light leather lead to Juniper's leather halter. I started walking down to Juniper 's stall with Erica and JC on my left and Nicole and Lexie on my right. We talked and I agreed to add them as friends on facebook so we could all talk tonight. Mother and Suzie set down my tack box and JC opened the stall door and smiled at me. Maybe changing states would be a good change for me.

I took off Juniper's halter and gave his a kiss and a long hug before I hunt up his halter and left with every one. I got a nice tour of the stables and I figured out there was apparently a lake on Hummingbird Nest's property. ( hints the name) Sooner or later the sun started to set and mom and I had to leave to get to the new house before the sunset. I said bye to everyone and climbed back into the passenger seat.

I heard a bark form the back seat and turned around to see my corgi drooling and wagging her little tail." sorry we left you for so long Sugar" a coed petting her head.

" Buckle up! I want to get to the new house before dinner time. David is cooking steak!" said mom starting the car.

I buckled my set belt and sat sugar in my lap. I couldn't wait to see the new house, but would it really feel like home?


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled up into the driveway of my new house around 7:00, so there was still a little light outside. I could tell that the new house it was huge, but it was a little too big for just my family. Im sure surge and the new german sheppard puppy i was promised will have fun sniffing this place out. There is also a tree in the front yard.

Mom parked the car and took the keys out. "Skyler, sometime tonight grab your boxes out of the back. The U-Haul man will be coming around noon with all our other stuff." said my mom opening her door and getting out.

I nodded and grabbed my phone out of the pocket out of the side of the door, in my rush into the barn i had forgotten to take it in with me. I had only one unread message. I was from and old friend named Jenny. We were besties, and just cause i moved doesn't mean we aren't.

" hey! I'm already missing you :(" read the message. I texted her back telling her i missed her too and i would call her tomorrow.

I hooked Sugar pink leash onto her collar and hopped out the car. I let Sug go to the bathroom then we headed up to the front door to meet David. It seemed like i hadn't seen him in ages, but we had stayed in touch by skyping each other regularly. The arched door opened and a ran into David and gave him a hug. His hugs were not to firm, but not to soft, they were the best hugs ever. (Even better than moms…)Sug jumped at davids legs and licked his jeans, but i doubt david even noticed.

"There you are!" dad coed ruffing my hair.

"JDavid." said my mom holding out her arms and smiling. I moved aside and walked into the house, to give them some alone time.

Inside the house was beautiful! In the living room there was a fire place that david had probably lit to impress us. The carpet was soft under my feet like snow. In the kitchen there was and island counter top with a rack over head that would soon be full of pots and pans. We had a new fridge, oven, and microwave. There was also a sun room that i'm sure would be gorgeous once we got every thing moved in. And that was just the down stairs!

That night was full of giggles and a tiny bit of un- packing. David's steak was ah-mazing, I never realized how much i really missed it! I un packed my three boxes from the car which held my riding clothes and PJ's, my Silver bedding, and all the pictures from my old room.

Surprisingly the walls where all ready painted lWhite and dad had bought me a new bed! There was even a balcony in my room!

After I put the bedding on my new bed i snuggled up under the covers with my mac. Sug was still going around sniffing everything possible, she would join me at the end of my bed later. I logged on to face book and i had four new friend requests from JC, Nicole, Erica. Of course i accepted all them. I stayed up chating till mid-night, then finally set the mac down and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning I woke up and showered. It felt so good to freshen up after a whole day in a car. I then pulled on some tan breaches and a royal Purple Polo with White stripes down the sides. :)

I was eating breakfast when i herd the door bell ring.

"Skyler get that for me!" yelled my mom from the master bedroom."

"Already on it!" I called back picking up Sug and heading towards the door. I opened it to see JC…in her phone.

"Hey i'm your neighbor and my mom wanted me to come give you these flowers..." JC said not even looking up from his phone.

"Jess Core get off your phone and look up!" i giggled gabbing the flowers with my free hand.

"oooh so your my new neighbor!" she said looking up."hey my sister is about to take me to Palm Lakes. Need a ride?" she asked sweetly.

" umm let me asked my mom." i said. I ran into my moms bed room and asked her if she remembered JC from yesterday, she said yes, so I explained to her hey whole ride thing, she finally gave in, I just met Her yesterday.

Off we where to the barn. JC's sister was pretty nice. We sang along to random song horribly all the way to the barn! It was so much fun! I think my lucky socks where working so far! Hopefully they would work when i rode Juniper too.


	5. Chapter 5

Once JC and I got to the barn we ran inside. JC went to go get ronny and I went into the office were I was supposed to meet my trainer. Hopefully he would be as nice as my old trainer, .

Lexie was in the office talking to Suzie and a middle aged Man with brown hair and blue eyes. This man must be my trainer.

"Hola Skyler!" said Lexie when i walked in. All I could do was smile before my trainer started talking to me.

"Hi Skyler. It's so nice to see you again." he said shaking my hand.

I nodded and was off to get Juniper. I quickly tacked him up in all of my best stuff. A royal Purple Dover saddle pad with silver trim, Leather Boots and my fluffy withers pad. I took extra time to make his mane and tail look pretty and his blaze shinny.

I soon walked him out to the ring that JC was in, which was the outdoor. I mounted Juniper and let him walk out a little. After about three laps i picked up the posting trot making sure i was on the right about two laps of that Jim walked out and called JC and i to the center of the arena.

"Skyler, how high do you jump on this horse of your?" Mrs. Jessica asked me.

"5'0 but I plan to move up to the 5'6 - 6' range by the start of the show season" I reply patting Juniper's neck.

"OK, cool. So later I'll put a little 3'6 to start with as a warm up course together for us!" said Jim." Now hit the rail and give me a nice 4 in there.

I was soon on the rail sitting Juniper's smooth trot. then went to the canter (thank the lord it was smooth cause we did like a million laps!)

Both of you pull your shoulders back! yelled Jim so we could hear.

We changed directions and did posting trot the other was, with no stirrups :) fun. We eventually got a walk break for a little bit before we picked up the canter. Jim saw JC suffer enough and let her keep. our stirrups. We cantered on a figure eight, getting a flying in the center of the arena. Juniper and Ronny were doing great so we were on to coursing.

The course was simple we started with a a wall on the diagonal then an outside line to and oxer in the center of the arena. We finished with a bounce on the other rail. I was first.

I asked Juniper for a canter and he quickly picked it up. i counted the steady beat in my head to the first jump. *3,2,1,up!* perfect timing! Juniper was an ah-mazing jumper!, but spirited and ended up doing a buck after, The rest of the course was perfect. Juniper picked up his flyings, the timing was perfect, and I kept my duck butt and heals down.

" good Job! I think we can quit on that today! What did you think of that?" coed Mrs. Jessica

" It was just how I remembered Juniper to be! I said giving him a hug. I noticed that his belly had gotten a little bigger sense he had arravied at Hummingbird Nest Stables. He probably got at least six cookies a day from all their students.

Jim laughed." Watch JC and then you can walk out Charlie till he stops puffing.

i nodded as JC picked up the canter. JC was ah-mazing! Her whole course looked soo good! I smiled as she trotted back over.

"JC that was great! Let your horses walk out them you can bring them up to the barn and give them a bath." Said Jim before he left the arena

JC and I walked our horses out side by side.

" you are so good!" I said smiling at her.

" You are too! Jim can give some tough lessons! I never relied how competitive California riders were!" she said laughing.

we laughed and talked and walked our horses out for about ten minutes before hopping off and heading up to the barn.

JC and I gave our horses a bath and were now in the tack room cleaning out tack.

"Soo, wanna go on a trail ride later?" Jackson asked blushing

"Will there be food later?" I ask not looking up from my saddle.

" Ya I guess.." she said still blushing.

I look at her and smile."Ok let me go call my mom and tell i'll be home later than normal." I said standing up to go get my phone. JC was the first girl that I could feel like myself around! Maybe this would work out! I've had other best friends but we just clique before, but they were all jerks.


	6. Chapter 6

My mom put it very clear that I had to be home by six, so JC and I decided to go off around 4:30. Sense we had already ridden our horses today we where just going to ride bareback. I knew Juniper would enjoy the break from the arena.

I hung around the barn for a little bit, just being stupid with JC, Lexie and Nicole. Erica was working today, so she had left earlier. We ended up getting into a minor water fight, no one got too wet.

Sooner than I expected it was 4:15. JC and I brought our horses down to the cross ties and brushed them off before butting on their told Suzie that we were going on a trial ride and would be back before dark, she

approved sending us on our way.

The trail was beautiful!It had tall trees that arched at the top, kinda making an arbor. There we low laying flowers on the ground. Animals were all around. It was...magical.

"It's lovely! We had trails like this in California. Is said as a colorful bird flew by.

JC laughed."I'm glad you approve. COnneticut does have some its own little treasures. I bet California does too. she smiled and patted Ronny's neck.

I nodded. We decided to stop at the pond, another beautiful place. It was even better because the sun started the set as we where out there. Every once and a while I would see a heron or raccoon. We let the horses graze near-by, making sure they never got too far away.

Our adventure ended sooner than i would of liked it to. Juniper and Ronny had fun, luckily, with no spooks. We headed back to the barn while the sun was still setting..

I got done cleaning Juniper's bridle around 5:46, and saying by to JC, which ended up just being a hug. I walked out of the tack room !*crap* Second day and I'm already bumping into I was about to say i'm sorry, but a voice said something before i could say any thing.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice behind me.

"Ya, You..."I asked turning around to see the hottest guy ever. His blue eyes stared into mine. His brown hair was swished to one side.

"I'm fine. By the way, Im Kain ."Said the boy I just had bumped into.

"Skyler Cruz." I said, my cheeks feeling as hot as coals. Not hot at all."Uuum I gotta go." I stuttered.

" OK, i guess i will see you around then?" he said smiling a perfect smile.

"Ya, Sure." I smiled and ran out to my moms car car. Kain's face wouldn't leave my mind! Was i falling for him?


	7. Chapter 7

I ran outside and hopped into my mom's SUV.

She could tell had something on my mind, but she said nothing. Good Choice. I needed to get to know Kain more before I made my dission. While I was mulling over Jackson i totally ignored my favorite song ever! The House That Built Me. I would never skip a chance to listen to that song! Ever! I think I'm going crazy!

In about twenty minutes my mom and I pulled up into the driveway. The U-Haul truck was already gone and I could see Sugar playing in our new back-yard. I was glad she was enjoying the move. David had apparently installed a doggie door for her today so she could run in and out as she pleased.

"Ok, All your moving boxes are in your room. Please unpack them tonight."said my mother sternly.( note: she didn't say NEW room...)"your making your own dinner tonight. David and I don't have the time."

"Yes mam." was all i said before hopping out of the car and running up to my new room. Sugar joined me on my run up. I stared in awe once i got up there. There were about 15 maybe 20 different boxes scatter all over my room. This would be one fun night...

Unpacking was a pain. All I wanted to do the whole time was get on facebook and look for Kain.( is that creepy? I hope not...)Finally after about 3 hours of un-packing, my room looked complete. Sug sat at my side as i just stood examining my new room. So this was home...

After a few minutes of staring I showed, which felt ah-mazing after a long day at the stables. I wasn't a crazy sweeter, but it was still nice to clean off after every lesson. Once out I slid on my comfy pants from PINK and a lose blue V-neck tee. HAVEN! I plopped down in my bed with a sprite and macaroni on my bed side table. My mac, of course, was in my lap.

Turns out JKain had already found ME on facebook! We chated forever and I found out he was picking up his sister at hummingbird nest, We would be going into the same grade but her is turning 17 in the summer! PERFECT! How could I stop myself for falling for a guy like Kain?


	8. Chapter 8

I entered the outdoor arena and mounted Juniper as gracefully as i could. I took him to the rail and started walking the rail. Kain had his eyes locked on me.

Jim walked into the arena putting his phone back into his breach's pocket. He must of had a phone call about a lesson or something.

"OK Skyler, why don't you pick up the trot now. Jim said sitting down on the role top jump.

I nodded and picked up a rising trot. juniper seemed a it hyper today. After a few lap we switched directions and sat the trot. I made sure my heals were pressed down and I wasn't leaning forward.

We did a little trotting on a figure eight to practice bending. Finally Jim gave us a walk break.

During my break I spotted a girl I had never seen before. She had long blond hair and turquoise eyes. I was always told not to judge a book by its cover, but i couldn't help but to mummer "priss" under my breath. I looked over at Jim. She was setting jumps to the height of 4'6".

" Skyler pick up your trot and get your canter in this next corner." Said Jim sitting back down onto the role top to watch me.

I did as I was told. Juniper picked up the correct lead with my help. I constantly reminded my self of my position as we did a few canter excersises.

After we cantered on a figure eight, getting a flying in the center, Jim let me have another walk break.

Jim showed me my course. We started with a outside line, then we went to a vertical on the diagonal to a bounce on the rail. Lastly I came and got the role top which was on the other diagonal to the Water. Easy.

I picked Juniper up into a smooth coursing canter and went around the ring once before starting. For some reason i felt like something bad was going to happen, but i didn't think about that for long. I collected juniper before the first jump. We found the perfect spot. In the line i pushed juniper forward so we would be able to get a clean, even 5. After the line i grabbed my flying in the corner and was off the vertical in the center.. Another perfect spot. Now we were off to the bounce. I was three strides away when loud rock music started to play. Juniper freaked. he shoot forward. We where headed to the corner i tried to stear him into the rail but Juniper had another idea. we split and i flew off. I was too close to the rial. I fell hard hitting my head on the rail. Apparently my helmet had cracked.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the Hummingbird Nest lounge and Kain was sitting beside me.

"Where is Juniper?" I mumbled to Kain.

"Don't worry Doctor Bill is cheaking him out right now. Oooh and uuum the music came from a cell phone, Coraline's cell phone."

"Oooh so that was the priss. Oooh gawd! did I really just say that?" I said pushing my self up on the couch.

"I don't care. She is a little brat, well she is always a brat." said Kain Laughing. " all that matters is that you are ok."

"Kain, do you..." I started to say.

" Shhhh, lets see if the answers your question."

He started to lean closer to me. OMG! he was going to kiss me! Butterfly's danced around inside my stomach as I also started to lean in. For a brief second our lips meet. It was magical. Jordan and I took out time pulling away from one another.

"Ya, it did." I said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Kain smiled back at me. Had that really just happened? Yep, pretty much. I swung my legs so my feet were now resting on the floor. Kain took my hands.

" Wanna try to stand again." Said Kain standing up and looking kindly into my eyes.

"Yep." I said putting more weight onto my feet. Kain gently pulled me forward as I stood. I easy kept my balance once to my feet. Walking was another thing.

Kain walked backward helping me keep my balance. We walked around the lounge for about three minutes before we though I was ready to go out into the barn.

Once outside i looked into the office. My mother had a worried look on her face as she talked to Jim. Now was not the time to go say hi.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. Expecting it to be Lexie or Nicole or JC I turned around smiling. My smile instantly turned upside down when I saw who was behind me. Caroline. She was probably going to pathetically plead that it was a total accident.

" Im soo sorry! I really didn't know my phone was going to start playing my music!" She said faking the whole thing.

I rolled my eyes. "I would appreciate it more if you stopped being a pathetic whiner and really fess up about what you REALLY did." I walked off, Kain beside me.

"W0W." he said stunned.

Kain and I hang around the barn a bit before my mom dragged me out. She was still uber worried about me and what the fall had done to me. I assured her I was perfectly fine. Of course, like all mother, she didn't agree. She made

me stay home for three days, not even letting me go to the barn even to stay hi to Juniper. Of course i stayed in touch with all my friends through facebook. Sugar kept me company when all I had to do is watch stupid

CSI re-runs.

Life was getting boring and I needed to find a way to trick my mom and david into letting me get back to the barn. And quick


	11. Chapter 11

"Skyler, stop this! Please not at dinner! Yelled my mom dropping her fork back onto her plate.

"Mom, I told you! Its not Juniper's fault i fell off! I need to get back in the saddle asap! A show is coming up in one month and i need to be ready!" I yelled. This dinner was not going well.

" Lonna, just let her ride. Its the only thing that keeps her sane." said David I had talked to him earlier that day and had convinced him that i needed to ride. David was easy, mom, not so much.

" Fine, but i have to be out at every one of your lessons, until I fell safe with you back on Juniper." mom sighed. She realized she was beaten two-to-one." I will take you to the barn tomorrow."

" Thanks mom! I love you soo much!" i said running around to the other side of the table to give her a hug. Juniper( and Kain) here I come!


	12. Chapter 12

Kain and I stood hand in hand looking at our course for the horse show. I was the only one competing in the 5'0" division with JC, and i liked that. I wanted JC to win, and she wanted me to win. We had argued over who would be grand Champion of our class for the past week, I ended up giving in and letting JC win. :)

"ready to go get Juniper and Jonny all pretty?"JC asked looking at me.

"Yep, I have a feeling Juniper already had something on his tail." I sighed laughing.

We ran up to the stalls to the show grounds. Our stalls had navy and gold EVERYWHERE, those being the stable colors. Juniper had navy and gold lead ropes, saddle pads, jackets, horse blankets, saddle covers, every thing you could think of! Once there, we both put our halters on our horses and tired then the the bars of the stalls. I was right, Juniper's tail did need a combing through. What a messy Horse!

It took JC and I about thirty minutes to get our horses shinning. I could tell both Jonny and Juniper loved the extra attention. Almost everyone had showed up by now and i had left Kain and JC to talk to Erica, She wasn't showing today because her horse, Sass had come down with a mild case of colic three days ago. He is a lot better now, but we didn't want to risk anything.


	13. Chapter 13

The first two hunter classes where easy as pie, Juniper and I found great spots and had an even pace the whole way through. So far JC and i where even. We each had one first and one second. Up next we had our eq class. This one was harder, but it would be fun. Then we had our jumper rounds too.

The course was a one to a role back to an oxer to the outside line then a single at the back of the arena to finish with to a tripple combo. really fun, but hard. If a horse got into the combo at the wrong spot, the whole thing would be messed up.

JC went before me and did great! Jonny was Focused the whole way through.

I took a breath as i entered the arena. I did my courtesy circle, picking up a smooth coursing canter half way through. I was off to the one. I found the perfect spot, and stayed focused as i clucked Charlie Juniper to get the right amount

of strides. The second sport was just as flawless as my first. I used my outside leg to aid Juniper through the role back, I kicked my horse at the base, sending him flying over the oxer, I quickly got my flying after the jump and was of t

the line in five. This was easiest part of the whole course, but I couldn't let charlie go on auto pilot. The line was beautiful and and i found just the right spots. I could feel Juniper getting tired beneath me, but that couldn't happen, I

kicked to the base of the single the rounded to corner to the tipple. I sighed giving Juniper one last kick at the base of the first jump of the tipple. I focused trough the whole line, Juniper never gave up, he knew this was it. We soared

over the last jump and finished with a smooth flying. I circled once more before leaving the arena.

"Sky, Now thats how you ride!" said Jim as i excited the arena.

My smile seemed to get bigger by the minute as Kain walked toward me. I could feel my cheeks get warm. Partially because i thought i might have a my boyfriend, the other part, i still wasn't over having the cutest, most loyal, boy as MY boyfriend, it was ah-mazing.

"You ARE going to be the Grand Champion now. No one can beat a ride like that!" said Kain in awe. I didn't argue with him, knowing that he just might be right.

All we had left was the flat classes. JC and I couldn't do the medal classes because we had already won a class at another show.

" and the Reserved Champion is…Jess Core on Jonny!" Cried the announcer.

"OMG JC! Congrats! You deserved it!" I yelled pulingher into a hug. Our horses where back up in their stall resting after a long day of work.

"Your going to be Grand Champion, Just watch." Kain whispered into my ear.

I just smiled. That was basically all he had said to me all day, but i still loved it.

" Our Grand Champion today is... Skyler De La Cruz on Juniper's Rings!" Cried the announcer.

"I told you so!" Cried JC and Erica at the same time.

I laughed" yes you did"

That night the whole barn celebrated their wins with a barn sleep over. Who know how long we all stayed up, all I know is that i woke up around noon in my own bed. Weird. Ooh well, that night was full of memories, that i would never forget. I'm glad we moved here, but i still can't wait to got back to California to visit all my old friends, luckily i would leave tomorrow to do so.


	14. Chapter 14

The first two hunter classes where easy as pie, Juniper and I found great spots and had an even pace the whole way through. So far JC and i where even. We each had one first and one second. Up next we had our eq class. This one was harder, but it would be fun. Then we had our jumper rounds too.

The course was a one to a role back to an oxer to the outside line then a single at the back of the arena to finish with to a tripple combo. really fun, but hard. If a horse got into the combo at the wrong spot, the whole thing would be messed up.

JC went before me and did great! Jonny was Focused the whole way through.

I took a breath as i entered the arena. I did my courtesy circle, picking up a smooth coursing canter half way through. I was off to the one. I found the perfect spot, and stayed focused as i clucked Charlie Juniper to get the right amount

of strides. The second sport was just as flawless as my first. I used my outside leg to aid Juniper through the role back, I kicked my horse at the base, sending him flying over the oxer, I quickly got my flying after the jump and was of t

the line in five. This was easiest part of the whole course, but I couldn't let charlie go on auto pilot. The line was beautiful and and i found just the right spots. I could feel Juniper getting tired beneath me, but that couldn't happen, I

kicked to the base of the single the rounded to corner to the tipple. I sighed giving Juniper one last kick at the base of the first jump of the tipple. I focused trough the whole line, Juniper never gave up, he knew this was it. We soared

over the last jump and finished with a smooth flying. I circled once more before leaving the arena.

"Sky, Now thats how you ride!" said Jim as i excited the arena.

My smile seemed to get bigger by the minute as Kain walked toward me. I could feel my cheeks get warm. Partially because i thought i might have a my boyfriend, the other part, i still wasn't over having the cutest, most loyal, boy as MY boyfriend, it was ah-mazing.

"You ARE going to be the Grand Champion now. No one can beat a ride like that!" said Kain in awe. I didn't argue with him, knowing that he just might be right.

All we had left was the flat classes. JC and I couldn't do the medal classes because we had already won a class at another show.

" and the Reserved Champion is…Jess Core on Jonny!" Cried the announcer.

"OMG JC! Congrats! You deserved it!" I yelled pulingher into a hug. Our horses where back up in their stall resting after a long day of work.

"Your going to be Grand Champion, Just watch." Kain whispered into my ear.

I just smiled. That was basically all he had said to me all day, but i still loved it.

" Our Grand Champion today is... Skyler De La Cruz on Juniper's Rings!" Cried the announcer.

"I told you so!" Cried JC and Erica at the same time.

I laughed" yes you did"

That night the whole barn celebrated their wins with a barn sleep over. Who know how long we all stayed up, all I know is that i woke up around noon in my own bed. Weird. Ooh well, that night was full of memories, that i would never forget. I'm glad we moved here, but i still can't wait to got back to California to visit all my old friends, luckily i would leave tomorrow to do so.


End file.
